Foxy's Tale
by MintCornetto
Summary: What goes on Foxy's mind when he bites a kid and hides in his cove, getting out just to get endoskeletons? Well, lots of things, I can't even write all of them here. Rated T because why not. -centrates in all characters, but mostly in Foxy- *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**So, another fanfic. This time about Foxy the pirate. Yeah, my name is like it is for a reason. And, this is short. It's the epilogue. It may need more time than usual for another chapter, but it's okay. Right? RIGHT?**

**Also, more things will be explained later in the story.**

**Oh, forgot to say this was inspired by Muse of Discord's song with the same name as this fanfic. Also, Scott owns FNaF.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :3**

**_That day would've been better. Then no one would've blamed Foxy. He wasn't sure what had been happening to him, but his mind played tricks on him…_**

_Children were around Foxy, amazed by his pirate stories. And not to mention his games, when he went on free-roaming mode and ran freely in the restaurant, playing games by hiding treasure in corners or tables, taking pictures or just talking to kids. Obviously, everyone loved him, even though he had sharp teeth and hook._

_He was playing with a kid in the pizzeria that kid would always go with Foxy and laugh of his jokes. But Foxy was glitching. Too much. The staff was deciding to put h__im out of order until he got repaired. Parents were complaining about Foxy's condition: his voice box wasn't working correctly and he couldn't run as fast as always._

_However, the kid didn't care, and continued playing with him. Even Foxy was starting to get angry, why the kid won't leave him alone? Sure, Foxy loves that kid, but the kid doesn't have the right to just go and do whatever he wants. An employee told him to go play with the others, but the kid was not going to obey. One simple decision changes, not a future, but many futures._

_Foxy was at the point in which any noise would make him scream. He couldn't resist anymore. He wanted to get rid of stress. He bit the kid._

_Ambulances were called to take the kid to the hospital, everyone in the pizzeria yelling, complaining or going home. The employee who warned the child was fired, no one wanted to know if he did something since the kid was most likely dead._

_After some days without opening, the staff along with the manager decided to put Foxy out of order, no one could forgive him. Even if he was doing something right, or he was under stress, he shouldn't have bitten the kid._

_His mind was completely a disaster: he was thinking of trying__to break himself, to escape, to kill everyone, to hide in his cove forever, and to complain all at the same time. He heard voices telling him different options, but he wasn't sure of what to say._

_The sweet voice, was constantly telling him: "__Escape from this place, go away and don't come back. Take my advice, do what I tell you. It's for the best. Nobody here will let you perform again, but in this big world you still have chances.__"_

_Another voice, this time a bossy one, told him: "__Break yourself. Ripe yourself to pieces. Get yourself torn appart. Nobody cares for you. Nobody will believe what you say. You bit a kid. The kid is surely dead. You killed a child. That's different from endoskeletons. You don't deserve anything more than pain. Why? Because you just give pain to people, but what you do is what you get.__"_

_Then, another indifferent voice kept telling him: "__Hide in your cove. Hide from your pain. Hide from people. You did your best, but you can't do anything else now. You should probably go in your cove and don't get out. You will end up killing another. You don't want that, right? Then hide, forever. No one will care for you, anyways.__"_

_Then, there was the maniac voice, which would laugh all the time and won't care for anything: "__Kill everyone! No one tells you not to do that. It's for the best! The world is cruel, you know that. But in your world, in which there's just one, you rule. You should listen to me! I haven't done anything wrong! I haven't said anything bad to you! Do what I say. You can kill everyone, no one can stop you!__"_

_The last one, a grumpy one, would tell him the following at the same time as the others: "__You shouldn't deserve that! Complain! Fight for your rights! Oh, you're a robot. You don't have rights. You killed a kid. You don't really deserve that… But, hey, that's still an option! Maybe you can ask for animatronics having rights!__"_

_Those voices made Foxy question which is his reality. And what he should do. Maybe he was going insane. Maybe he shouldn't pay attention to them. But, another voice entered the conversation: "__You're a pirate! You shouldn't obey! Just do what you want! You already killed some kid. Nothing worse can happen now! Also, that kid was your first mate Yeah, you killed a part of your crew. Why don't you finish the job and kill more? Or maybe you can kill whoever dares to enter your cove!__"_

_Was one of the voices saying the right thing?_

_He remembered when he first heard on__e of those voices. It was a few weeks after he was killed. Well, it's okay now. __**The killer**__ has to come back sometime. __**He**__ killed 5 children. __**He **__deserves to die. But the kids were 'alive', living in animatronics, forced to entertain kids and to do what their programming tells them for the rest of their lives. Foxy has received much pain: being disliked by the other animatronics, being told he was scary, being insulted…_

_He was still gonna do something, but the voices argued with each other about the right decision. At least Foxy won't have to decide anything._

_But night came. And an angry bear too. The bear, Freddy Fazbear, entered the cove. With an unknown reason to Foxy, Freddy tried to dismantle him. But Foxy had sharp teeth, and a hook. The voices told him to get rid of Freddy, and continued arguing._

_Then, Freddy got out of the cove, and Foxy was never seen again._

_Until now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! :D**

**So, I haven't updated my other story and decided to continue this one xD**

Obviously, things happen for a reason. And the bite of '87, which happened specifically in **January 26 of 1987**, also had a reason. And that's why we're gonna travel to the past, finding out what happened to Foxy to make him do that.

First of all, let's go to the year in which the five kids went missing and possessed the animatronics, back in **August 12, 1982**.

That day, it happened that Foxy wasn't in the mood of talking to someone. His friends didn't talk a lot to him, either, since they were always performing at day, and at night, they had to stuff the endoskeletons back to suits, though they didn't work after getting inside one.

Well, Foxy was alone in his cove at night, and millions of ideas came to his mind: get outside, go play with kids, stuff the endo back in the suit, tell stories, hide objects, talk with the others… But, something strange was that, another voice, a sweet and kind one, started talking to him: "_What happens, buddy? Is there something wrong? I'd rather go stuff those mean endoskeletons back to their suits, or help your friends doing that. Isn't it a good idea?_"

Foxy was shocked. He never heard that voice before, but the voice seemed to be trustworthy… He didn't know what to do: what if the voice gets angry? Or what if the voice gets sad? Or happy? Foxy's purpose was to entertain kids, and make them happy, and that voice definitely sounded childish. Maybe he needed to make the voice happy…

He obeyed the voice, and went to the office, where the endoskeletons usually hide. He hadn't gone there, but he wanted to help his friends, so he ran to the office, and before the door slammed shut, he entered. He opened the doors, and Chica, Bonnie and Freddy entered. But, that wasn't an endoskeleton, it didn't look like one. Foxy adjusted to the light in the room, and saw a human. Why was a human inside there? Humans aren't allowed after closing time!

-"Freddy, ah' think this be a lad, no' an endoskeleton-"Foxy said until being interrupted by Freddy.

-"Foxy, I think your eyes aren't working well, this is an endoskeleton breaking the rules. We should put him back to his suit." Freddy just said, and carried the endoskeleton backstage.

Foxy followed, just to see the human/endoskeleton scream in pain, and red oil? But oil isn't red! Is that… blood? Wait, the endoskeletons don't have blood… That's a human!

-"Cap'n! Tha' be a lad, no' an endoskeleton! Ye be wron'! Stop!" Freddy just send a glare to him, and replied.

-"Foxy, if you're gonna help us, then help. If not, then leave." And Freddy was finishing stuffing the endoskeleton while Chica and Bonnie cleaned themselves.

-"Cap'n… What happened ta ye? Why ye will kill tha lads?" Foxy whispered, once again in his cove, all alone.

-"_At least you tried, doing all you could do… Wait, you can also try reprogramming them so they can see the endoskeleton as a human, you know? Or you can stay forever here, doing nothing, with no one. You still have more options than I do: I can talk to you or be quiet. That's all._" The sweet and kind voice talked again. Do the others hear the voice as well? Maybe not.

Anyways, Foxy thought of a way to convince the others… Maybe he can convince Marionette and Goldie! They don't think the same as the others, and Marion is not a robot, but just a puppet! And Goldie doesn't care at all of what happens in the pizzeria, since Marion usually takes control of everything. But, where are they? In the kitchen? Maybe.

Foxy got out of his cove and headed for the kitchen. Thankfully, no one else was in the room, Chica and Bonnie were backstage, and Freddy was presumably in the restrooms. Maybe he's cleaning himself after what he did. The pirate opened the room and turned on the lights, and saw everything that was there: there was lots of ovens, pots, pans, food, and big fridges, which seemed to be full at the moment.

Looking for Goldie and Marion, they were inside a closet, and when Foxy opened it, he woke up both animatronics and puppet.

-"What you need, Foxy?" Marion never cared for the other animatronics that much, but he might as well ask why Foxy came to him.

-"Arg… Cap'n an' tha others be tryin' ta kill lads an' they won't stop. Can ye help me?" Foxy wasn't sure of what to say: the others are murderers, or they think the people are endos? "Capn' thinks tha lads be endoskeletons."

Marion just stared at him and laughed uncontrollably. Freddy and company, murdering someone? Not even in 30 years! "Good one. But you don't need to wake me up for a single joke."

-"But… Goldie, ye believe me?" Foxy needed a second opinion.

-"…" Goldie was turned off again, as well as Marion. Wow. They surely don't care about anything that doesn't include the kitchen.

"_So? Those are your only friends? You can say you disappointed me. I thought you would've at least more than 5 good friends that would believe you. I think you just wasted my time doing nothing, and making me expect something more than that. You should look for better friends that won't care if you're insane or not, and will believe you. After all, you're losing it, if you haven't noticed._"

Stupid voice. Better friends? He got the best ones in the world! Wait, losing what? The voice didn't say what he's losing! What could that mean?

"Wha' does tha' mean?" Foxy asked while he went back to the cove. He wasn't sure to whom, but he asked.

No one bothered answering, not even listening. The voice didn't answer, and Foxy was left in confusion. Maybe he's losing the trust in his friends. No one would answer him, so Foxy was forced to answer himself. Anyways, it was almost 6 AM, so he had to be back in the cove and prepare for the kids. The children would always pay attention to him, play with him, and obey him. They even called Foxy "Cap'n" and Foxy loved them.

And maybe that's one reason why he could never forgive himself after '87.

**Short chap, but I have to write the next chapter of 'Revenge'. Bye!**


End file.
